SkullGreymon
A digivolution of a Greymon that has been raised in the wrong way. His name comes from the English word skull, with grey being a misspelling of great. SkullGreymon has a body composed of bone. It has no feeling, and fights only with its instinct. Digimon Adventure SkullGreymon is an alternate Ultimate for Agumon that appears once. Digimon Adventure 02 When the Digimon Emperor took over Greymon with a Dark Ring, he wanted him to Digivolve into MetalGreymon but he instead turned into SkullGreymon again and defeated Meramon, Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon and a bunch of DarkTyrannomon before reverting to Agumon as the Digimon Emperor made off with him. No matter how much he tried to get Greymon to Digivolve to MetalGreymon, he turned into SkullGreymon until Agumon's recapture and the introduction of the Dark Spiral turned Agumon into a Virus version of MetalGreymon. Digimon Tamers A SkullGreymon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Virtual Pet A glitch in the Digimon virtual pet system allowed a person to receive an Ultimate-level powered Digimon that looked somewhat similar to Greymon, but appeared very glitched. It was dubbed "SkullGreymon." It was not an official release of SkullGreymon, nor was it called that by anyone in Bandai, but it was the first time anyone had ever used the name in America to describe any Digimon. SkullGreymon did, however, appear in the second version of the Digimon Battle Pet. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamers SkullGreymon is one of the possible Digimon who can hatch from a boss egg in a dungeon, if the player takes a certain amount of time to get to it. Digimon World SkullGreymon lived in the basement in Dark Mansion. After being beaten he joined the Colosseum. Digimon Rumble Arena You must finish the game with Veemon, Agumon, Guilmon with DIFICIL without difficulty digievolucionar and ending with 10 times each. SkullGreymon be above guilmon. Digimon World 2 Greymon can Digivolve into Skullgreymon if it has 9 DP and can Digivolve further into Machinedramon. Digimon World 3 By increasing Agumon's dark resistance to 150, one can unlock his SkullGreymon digivolution. For partners other than Agumon (and Agumon), SkullGreymon is unlocked by Greymon at lvl 50, and can unlock BlackWarGreymon at lvl 99. Digimon World 4 SkullGreymon one of the bosses in Dry Land. Digimon Digital Card Battle SkullGreymon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1700, circle attack 960, triangle attack 350 and anti-Nature cross attack 450. Digimon World DS SkullGreymon appears as a unobtainible boss in the Chrome Mine when you are trying to rescue Phil. At first, he appears as a Machinedramon. Phil tricks him into inserting a chip that degenerated him into SkullGreymon instead of digivolving him. He takes up three spaces in battle and is level 21 with an extremely large health bar. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk SkullGreymon is #197 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light. Its basic stats are 236 HP, 224 MP, 146 Attack, 125 Defense, 71 Spirit, 89 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Dark Veil, and Antidote 3 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss, and begins appearing after Dark Species Quest 09: Cancel the Duel, with which it is involved. It is also available as a partner in Dusk's Attack Starter pack. SkullGreymon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon and can digivolve to Machinedramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to SkullGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 42, with 7000 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can also DNA digivolve from Devidramon and Greymon, or Ebidramon and Monochromon, if the base Digimon is at least level 37, with 6500 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can DNA digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with Allomon, or to SkullMammothmon with Myotismon or MegaKabuterimon (Blue). SkullGreymon can be hatched from the Nightmare Egg or Kaizer Egg. Digimon World Championship SkullGreymon can digivolve from Ankylomon, Growlmon, Greymon, Tyrannomon, Devidramon, Tortomon and Monochromon by passing time, and can digivolve to SkullMammothmon by passing time. It is found in Sizzling Desert. Attacks * Dark Shot (Ground Zero): Fires the fish missile on his back. * Double Dark Shot (Ground Zero Modified): Fires two fish missiles. * Curse Breath: A purple breath that paralyzes the enemies. Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon